Spy School Turns Evil
by Sojie204
Summary: Erica gets selected for a crucial mission at SPYDER, but something goes terribly wrong. Ben is shocked and a huge betrayal shakes Spy School to its core. What happens when one of the most important spies in the CIA disappears? FYI for all you complaining that they never update-mine is all written so I'll publish at a consistent pace.
1. Missing

Spy School Turns Evil:

 **Hey guys so its my first FanFiction and I'm super excited! Thanks to Godgirl16 for her comment (I wanted to make sure people actually like it :). Since someone responded so positively to it, I'll post my next (small) chapter. Thanks so much guys! I just love the Spy School fan community!**

I groaned and rolled over. Eight forty five. I overslept. Again. For the fifth time this year. It's the fifth day of my third year at Spy School. My name is Benjamin Ripley and I'm a spy. You may be thinking, 'Wow! It must be so cool to be a spy!' but it's not. Most of the time, people are trying to kill you. Which doesn't make for a very relaxing afternoon. I go to a school for up-and-coming spies, which isn't as glamorous as it seems. I mean, yes, it's cool to go to this school, but honestly, it sucks. It has everything a normal sucky boarding school does, but not the nice private ones. Oh no. It's the one your parents make you go to because you ended with all F's this year. So you can see why I'm not too energetic to go to wake up. But it's not just a horrible school that makes me not want to get out of bed.

After fifteen minutes of debating whether I should actually get up, I yank myself up and groggily get dressed. I stumble to my first class, which is the History of Espionage. It's an okay class and I have a lot of friends in it. My professor, Professor Godebu, was a nice enough guy who actually knew about his subject he was teaching, which was an improvement. My Intro to Bomb Defusing teacher, Mr. Parrington, never once went out in the field, so he doesn't speak from much experience.

"Mr. Ripley!" Professor Godebu exclaimed sharply, "You're late again. Do you want to explain yourself?"

"No sir. Sorry sir." I say as I take my seat at the back of the class. My friend, Zoe, learned across the aisle and whispered to me,

"Slept in again?" I nodded, "Still sulking about Erica?" I gave a little blush and nodded. Zoe was referring to Erica Hale. The most beautiful, intelligent and dangerous person I've ever met. She is a spy-in-training too, but her family dates back to Nathan Hale himself. She the best spy in the intuition, by far. She is also the most beautiful person I've ever met. She has dark, wavy raven hair, full lips and piercingly blue eyes. Damn. I have the biggest crush on her. But recently, Erica got selected for one of the most dangerous missions in this decade, to infiltrate a dangerous terrorist group, SPYDER. She has been studying for this mission for weeks in advance and she was selected because an adult would be easily sniffed out.

SPYDER is an evil group who is a gold-digger, and causes major terrorist attacks for money. A year ago, I blew up their headquarters when I was undercover there for a mission. I've been on a few missions to stop their evil ways and stopped them ever since, but Erica was selected because she is way more competent in the field then I am. Everytime I thwarted SPYDER, Erica was there to help me. I miss her so much (even though when she's here she never talks to me) but I like to know that she's here. Some fellow students however, didn't know she was gone until two weeks after she left. Anyway, I have been sulking for the last few weeks she's been gone.

"I bet she'll be back soon and had already sniffed out all of SPYDER's major leaders." Zoe gave a small smile and returned to her work. I appreciate Zoe trying to cheer me up, but it's not really working. I only half pay attention in class, but when the principal goes on the loudspeaker and says,

"Ben Ripley, please report to my office immediately." I get cold sweat. Not because the principal has summoned me (this was an often occurrence), but the way he said it. He normally says it with complete disdain (I blew up his once office. Whoops.) but this time he sounded shook and frightened. I've never heard the principal sound like this. Professor Godebu sent me away and I went to his office.

The first thing I notice when I get to the principal's' office is that both Cyrus Hale and Alexander Hale are there. Cyrus was Erica's grandfather and one of the best spies in this decade. Alexander was Erica's father and one of the least competent spies in this decade (maybe the whole history of the CIA). Since Cyrus and Alexander were polar opposites of each other, they have a rough father-son relationship. But today, both of their normal cool, confident personalities were overtaken by a look of fear, worry and sadness. I knew it wasn't going to be a good meeting.

"What's going on?" I say, my voice wavering. Cyrus runs a hand through his gray hair and in this instant, I can finally see his old age. Usually, he acts as young and agile as someone mid-aged, not a grandpa going on eighty. Something big must be going on and I have a hint of what it is.

"Erica's missing." Cyrus says in a depressed tone.


	2. Plan

Those words hit me like a tsunami crashing down on me. I was shocked. Erica, the great Erica, the Erica who could get out of any situation and saved me countless times, was missing? It simply couldn't be. If something happened to her, they must be skilled because Erica was the best spy I know. It couldn't be.

"Wha… How… How do you know?" I said finally.

Alexander gives a me a sad expression and says, "We've been contacting her these last five weeks she's been gone. Two days ago, we didn't hear from her at the usual time. We didn't get super worried; maybe she couldn't come that day or time. But yesterday morning, same thing. This time we were nervous. We intercepted SPYDER's phones and communication, but they don't say anything of interest. So last night, we had a last ditch effort. We sent a younger agent disguised pizza man to SPYDER's headquarters. He didn't really look around, but if Erica were there, she would have gone to the door to at least look. He also didn't see any trace of her in the main area, which most likely, she would be hanging out. There have been no signs of her for three days, therefore is declared missing." Alexander gave a little sob.

Even though Alexander and Erica have a rough daughter-father relationship (Alexander once blamed Erica for a bad thing she didn't do to save his own ass), she's still his daughter and worried sick about her.

The principal however, wasn't worried,

"Erica is the best student I've ever seen here at this school. She's aced every test we've given her for the last five years and even thwarted SPYDER with that awful boy Ripley." Um… I'm right here. Cyrus, however, wasn't too thrilled with the principal's logic.

"Like you ever know what it's like to do something well, you incompetent moron!" Cyrus shouted, "My granddaughter is risking her life and maybe already has for the sake of this country! All you've ever done is screw up this country! Now shut up and I don't want to hear a peep out of you the rest of this time!" The principal, scared of Cyrus, shut up and nodded like a well trained dog.

"Now, Benjaman," Cyrus said, rubbing his temples, "we called you in here in hopes you know anything about this. We know Erica doesn't have many friends, but you are the closest contact at this school I could think of. Do you have any clue about where she could be or where she could have gone? Has she contacted you in any way since she's left?" I sigh and shake my head no. Again, not the first time at this school, I feel worthless. Cyrus and Alexander lost a daughter and a granddaughter and I have no way of helping them.

"Well, alright Ben. I shouldn't keep you. If you have any new information, please come to me or dad. We are going to work around the clock to find her. Just please don't let anyone know about this until we get more information. We'll update you if anything new comes up." Alexander nodded to me.

I feel even more worthless. "I won't tell anyone. If there's anything I could do for you, let me know. I want to help."

"Thank you Ben. Now get back to class." Cyrus lead me back to the door. I know I won't be able to sleep for a while.


	3. Note

**Here's chapter 3! Remember, I already wrote most of it, so I will continue to post at a consistent pace. If they are any errors or even some constructive criticism, I would love to hear it! Thanks!**

I was sulking even more this last day. It'd been two days since I heard the devastating news of Erica being missing. I'd heard nothing from Cyrus or Alexander, so I'm guessing the hunt is still on.

I can't even focus on my schoolwork. Even in Advanced Calculus, I got an A- on a test. I've never gotten anything worse than an A+ on a math test. In my other classes though, an A- would have been a miracle.

"Are you okay Ben? You don't seem like yourself." My calculus teacher, Mrs. Noonan said. I mumble some dumb reply and nod.

My best friend Mike, however, wouldn't be fooled by a simple dumb mumble.

"Come'on Ben. I know when you're depressed. This is even worse than just Erica being gone. I can tell. I've known you my whole life. Whats up?" I try to make up some idiotic excuse but he cuts me off.

"Ben, cut the bull. What is it?" I'm tired of lying to everyone that I'm fine because I'm not. If I could tell anyone, I'd be Mike. I trust him the most.

"Mike, why don't we have a run on our favorite trail by Lincoln's Reflecting Pool?" He gives me a confused look but agrees.

Next week, Mike and I head out to the Dead Man's Trail (not a great name, given the circumstances.) We start the run and Mike finally goes,

"So what is it?" I glance around the trail and we're alone, save for a teenager (by the look of his build) in gray sweatpants and a black hoodie with the hood pulled low. I decide to spill the beans. After I explain everything to Mike, his eyes go wide.

"Erica? She's missing? I can't believe it! Oh my god, I hope she's okay. I can see why you're being all depressed all the time. Geez."

"I know," I reply, "Alexander and Cyr-umoof." I get cut off by that teenager in the hoodie raming striaght into me. I guess I wasn't paying attention and nor was he. We both tumbled to the ground.

He picks himself up first,

"Sorry mate! Didn't see you there. You alright?" The boy, seventeen by the sound of his voice (I couldn't see his face because of the hood) reached down and offered his hand. I graciously accepted it. The boy sounded Australian and right after he helped me up, ran off, before I could even say thanks.

Mike and I didn't talk about Erica anymore; we just tried to have a good time on our run. But when we got to the parking lot, a note fell out of my pocket when I pulled out my granola bar.

"What the?" I said, confused but Mike didn't notice it. Secretly, I opened the note out of his vision.

Ben, I need your help. SPYDER got me. Don't tell anyone. Meet me in the alley of Bergison and Vermont at 0200 tonight.

Erica.


	4. Meeting

"Hey, Ben, you alright? You look kinda shook." Mike looked at me, confused.

"Huh? Um… yeah, I'm alright. Just winded after the run." I did my best to sell the lie. Mike looked at me and just shook his head.

But I am really shocked and surprised. Erica got captured by SPYDER and she asked me for help. At first, I was relieved she was okay, and smart enough to contact me, but then suddenly worried. She is the best spy at the academy, by far, and she asked me, the worst spy on campus for help. That must mean she is dire states. In her note, she said not to contact anyone, probably because the agency is corrupt, and now I must help her. Alone. I've never done anything alone without the help of Erica or anyone else in the CIA.

It could have been SPYDER trying to lure me in, but I know Erica's perfect cursive anywhere. It was definitely her writing. I wish I'd gotten a better look at the boy who ran into me. I didn't recognize him, but he must have been the one to give me the note, when he knocked me down. At first, I considered going to Cyrus or Alexander for help, but then immediately dismissed the thought. I trust Erica; if she thought we should be alone, that it be. It said to go to the alley of Berigson and Vermont, which, I think, is near Virginia and about a few hundred miles from Spy School. If I was going to do there tonight, I'd need some transportation to get there, and I'd have to leave a few hours after dinner to get there at 0200, or 2:00 AM. But how would I escape Spy School and get transportation there? Asking a cab driver to drive you to an alleyway in the middle of the night as a minor raises a little bit of suspicion. I pondered all of this on the way back to Spy School. Mike kept asking me random questions and trying to bring up a conversation, but I only gave him half-hearted responses. But suddenly, a plan started to formate in my head.

When I got back to Spy School, I immediately when to my room and put the note in a clear evidence bag, intending to scan it for fingerprints later. Then, on my computer, I Google Mapped the alley of Berigson and Vermont. By car, it took two and a half hours from Spy School. I pondered why Erica would send me to this alley. Maybe her SPYDER mission (which was super top secret; I knew nothing about it) was near Vermont and Berigson. Whatever the case was, I needed to get there tonight, to see if I could help her.  
After that, I tried to run fingerprints, but I couldn't let anyone know about the note, so I had to use a DIY method of fingerprint running, instead of the standard Spy School machine. I used a combination of lemon juice and salt, and under a LED light, the prints should show up. In theory. Insead, I spilled the lemon and salt combo onto the note and completely destroyed it. There goes my evidence.

Getting transportation was a little more difficult, but manageable. During dinner, I faked getting a phone call about a sick grandma, with the whole cafeteria witness. Both my grandmas live in Arizona and are not sick but I pretended to get a call about a sick one.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" I gave some Oscar quality acting on the phone.

"What? Ben? What are you talking about?" My friend Zoe asked me.

"My grandma," I replied, "is sick." By this point, the whole cafeteria was listening in to our conversation. Some people looked like they didn't care less, whereas some looked concerned.

"Oh, no, Ben," my friend Jawa said sympathetically, "Are you okay?" I gave a sad nod. I felt bad taking advantage of my friends like this, but I needed to do something to get away from school.

"I just…" I faked sob, "Want to visit her today."

"Today? Ben, it's like, 6:30 PM. Why don't you visit her tomorrow?" Zoe said. Maybe I jumped the boat a little too early. Oh well. I gotta play the part.

"Yes… today. I want to be there for her and spend the night there. I will be back for school tomorrow. I hope she's okay." I say.

"Here, lets go to the principal and dean of school. They'll most likely let you go. Where does your grandma live?" Zoe accompanied me to the office.

I figured giving the exact longitude and latitude would be suspicious, so I just said,

"In a town named Rancho Bergison. I think it's a few miles into Virginia." Rancho Bergison, according to my research, was about ten miles away from the alley Erica wanted to meet me in. I figured I could make it ten miles by myself.

When Zoe and I asked the principal, I expected him to say no. But actually, he was on board with the idea.

"Yes! You may go! I will even support transportation! In fact, why don't you stay there, like, forever?" I knew he was being too nice.

So within the next hour, I was on board the official Spy School (or Smith's School for Boys and Girls) bus. The drive took about two hours and by the time I got to Rancho Bergison, it was about nine at night.

"Er… ya alright me dropping yer off here?" The bus driver asked me when I requested him dropping me off at the edge of town.

"Yes, thank you sir. I will call the school when I need a pick-up." I started off the bus.

"Well, god bless your grandmother. Hope ye have a nice visit." The bus left and I was all alone in a somewhat dark and abandoned city.

Rancho Berigson is a small town that used to be very industrial for lumber and wood. It was founded in 1887 and was a great source of resources. But when all the big lumber farms came to be, little Rancho Berigson got run out of business. Now, whoever remains in the town are old people or young people looking for a way out and a little bit of piece.  
It was interesting Erica told me to meet me here. She could have escaped the clutches of SPYDER and ran here, or maybe SPYDER is even in Rancho Berigson. Now, I had a few hours until she needed me to meet her in the alley of Vermont and Berigson.

Before I found somewhere to sleep, I wanted to find the alley so I'm not stumbling in the dark at two in the morning. It is around ten, so a few little shops and restaurants were open. I tried to stay in the dark because a young teen walking around town alone might be suspicious. Luckily, the town was small, so it didn't take me long to scale the place. The problem was, there were a lot of streets with the name Berigson, seeing it was a town named Rancho Berigson. There was Berigson Drive, Berigson Lane, Berigson Street and even a Berigson Alley (but the alley Erica wanted to meet me in wasn't on that street.) The problem was, in the dark, every street looked just like the one I needed, Berigson.

I finally found Vermont and Berigson. It was the darkest alley by far, the closest streetlight at least a hundred yards away. The alley was long, the end farther than I could see. It was approaching one in the morning. I decided just to spend the night in the alley, so I'd be ready by two.  
I entered the alley and once I got a couple of yards inside, looking for a place to sleep, I felt a whoosh of air. Startled, I whipped around, but saw nothing. Cautiously, I turned in a circle, but still saw nothing. At first, I thought it was Erica, but I'm an hour early. After fifteen minutes of shaking in fear, I finally calmed down. Just as I was about to lay down, a shadow swept my legs out from under me, dropped on top of me and laid a forearm against my throat, with a hand over my mouth to stifle the scream.

I should have been worried, but I wasn't. The alley filled with the familiar scent of lilacs and gunpowder. There is only one person in the world that could smell like that. Erica.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a person I haven't seen for weeks. Erica gave a sly smile and removed her hand from my mouth.

"Erica." I breathed.


	5. Betrayal

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the continued support and I love hearing your feedback.**

 **Guest: You're right. My former writing would be better in past tense. I'll try to improve going forward.**

 **Anonymous: You'll see in this chapter. ;)**

 **Godgirl16: I won't stop until it's completed, don't worry!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone for their support!**

 **I know it's short, but I wanted this to be its own chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Erica removed herself from her position atop me and helped me up. I haven't seen her for a while so maybe that's why she looks even more hot now. Her dark, raven hair caught the moonlight and shined like the sun. Her piercing blue eyes staring with intensity suddenly had a depth and darkness in them, but then it suddenly vanished. Looking at her, my heart stopped. She was okay, for now and all worries left my head. She was okay. She was safe.

"You're okay." I breathed out. She gave me a small nod and I saw it again. This dark, dangerous glint in her eyes and body position that hadn't been there when she left Spy School only six weeks ago. The look gave me a chill down my spine that hadn't been because of the cold or her beauty. It scared me. For the first time in my life, I was scared of Erica.

"You're early," was all she said. She had her standard icy venom in her voice, but there was more. Something darker. I sensed it right away. She was casually leaning against the alley wall, part of her body obscured in the shadows.

"Yeah. Why'd you call me here? Do you need help?" I asked, now treading carefully.

"SPYDER," Erica started, "Is up to something. Something major. I wanted to see if you care enough for me to come here. Hundreds of miles from Spy School." I shook my head, incredulous. "Erica, how could you say that? Of course I care for you. I would do anything you would ask for."

To my surprise, Erica gave me a laugh. I've never heard her laugh before.

"Why is that funny? Erica, what did SPYDER do to you?" I was growing more concerned by the second.

"They showed me the light. Shoulda hit them up when you had the chance." She leaned causally against the alley, head resting on the dark brick.

"Erica! What the heck are you talking about?" I wanted to run, run away from this alley.

Erica gave a dark laugh.

"Connect the dots Ben," She suddenly sprung up, shoving hard against the alley wall. A forearm rested against my neck. My heart stopped in fear. Was she really going to kill me? She breathed down my neck with every word. I dreamed of this moment, the one when we were intimate together. Just not in this situation.

"Can't you figure it out Ben?" She pressed against my neck, "I'm the bad guy now."

A fist I didn't see coming hit me right in the temple. Sharp pain followed and darkness swallowed me.


	6. Interrogation

**I'm so happy you guys like it! This is an interesting chapter, but wait until the next one tommrow.** **Also, Stuart Gibb's Spy School Goes South comes out tommrow Oct. 2! Make sure to order the book! Love you guys! Here's the chapter!**

When I woke up, I had throbbing pain in my head. I was tied to a chair with a gag securely in my mouth. For a brief second, I opened my eyes and noticed my arms bound behind me; chair chained to the wall in a metal room. On the other side of the room, table separating us, there were a few people talking. I recognized Joshua Hallal (a SPYDER leader), Murray Hill (my nemesis) and two guys I didn't know. I saw Erica amongst them. They seemed to be in a huge argument with yelling and strong language. Erica wasn't engaged with the arguing; she was just sitting there studying everyone.

Of course, I took all of this in in a seconds. Then I slumped again, pretending to be still unconscious. I wanted to see if I could pick anything up in this argument.

But alas, Erica was too smart.

"He's awake."

I was still shocked Erica was working with SPYDER. What happened while she was undercover? What made her switch? Her face was emotionless, which wasn't a big surprise, but now her face was hard as iron. Her piercing blue eyes shot daggers at me in just a glance. Her eyes just showed hate and resentment. This look hurt me like a bullet in the gut. A few months ago, I had thought Erica liked me and she even kissed me in Vail Colorado. But now, she just looks at me with complete disdain. She's looking at me like she looks at her enemies, which I guess is what I am to her now. All of this twisted logic is making my head hurt.

"He's awake?" Josh repeats. I slump pretending to out cold but Erica just said,

"His eyes fluttered." Giving up, I opened my eyes. Everyone was looking at me.

"Ah, he is awake." Josh said with fake enthusiasm.

My gag makes me me incapable of speaking.

"Oh the poor Benny boy can't speak! This is a first. What a shame!" Murray's voice dripped with sarcasm.

They seem to have fun taunting me while I can't speak. Bullies.

"Hey, Erica, ya sure you don't want to date this loser now? He can't speak! Probably your ideal boyfriend!" Murray laughs in his annoying hyena laugh.

Erica just shoots Murray a hard stare that seems to terrify him. If we were back at Spy School or if they were alone, she would already be beating him to pulp.

The guys behind Josh even seemed to find the whole thing funny. At least Erica isn't making fun of me. That would be devastating. Even though she captured me, she doesn't seem to immensely enjoying this kidnapping situation as much as Murray and Josh.

"Mmuuhhhm!" I tried to ask why they took me but couldn't get any words around the gag.

"What was that Golden Boy? Couldn't hear you! You sure-" Murray was cut off by Josh's ice stare.

"It was funny the first few times. It's old now dude." One of the guys in the back said. Josh nodded and Erica glared at me.

"Since Ben is awake, I'm going to interrogate him. Murray, Griffen, Rush, leave us. Erica, why don't you stay here and help me?" Josh gives me a malicious smile.

I see his game. He wants to tear me apart by using Erica against me. I just hope Erica isn't super loyal to Josh and SPYDER that she would do something horrible to me.

When they left, Josh went around the table and came right up to my face and said,

"This could go really smoothly or we could do it the hard way. I really don't want to torture you, Ben, but I will if I need to. Just strictly business. So why don't you act like a good boy and answer my questions?"

I nodded. I was ready to answer any question because I didn't know anything more than Erica and she would have spilled the beans already.

Josh gave a fake smile. He motioned Erica to stand next to him. She got up and joined him standing in front of me.

"Alright Ben, I'll take the gag out, but don't scream or talk unless spoken to. Got it?" I nodded and Josh ripped out my gag.

I wasn't planning to speak, but I couldn't help myself.

"Erica? How could you do this to me?" Josh gave an exasperated sigh.

"Really Ben? I literally, like five seconds ago, told you to not talk unless spoken to. Uh! You moron! Erica!" He snaps.

Erica steps toward and socks me hard against my face. Her face showed no remorse or empathy. I cry out in pain. It hurt like crazy. But I knew that wasn't as hard as she could punch, which shows she somewhat cares about me. If she had punched me with full force, I would be unconscious and have a large bruise forming.

Josh smiled at all this. He seems to enjoy making Erica hurt me and watch me get my heart broken. It was evident the only reason Erica was here was to enforce what Josh was saying and to beat me up.

"Let's get started," with this, Erica pulls a gun from a hidden hoisted and points it right at me face. I gave a strangled yelp. Was Erica really going to shoot me? Erica sighed disdainfully at my cry.

"Relax, Ben. I won't have to use this if you answer the questions truthfully. And let me tell you, I know when you're lying. I won't like shooting you, but I will if I have to." Erica's words are making me doubt any notion that she could have liked me in the past.

"Let's start easy; is your name Ben Ripley?" Josh asked me.

"Yes! You know that!" I was getting frustrated.

Josh gave Erica a look and she advanced, face stone. I screamed as she punched me hard on the face again. Then she resumed her old position, gun aimed right at my face.

"What? That wasn't a lie!" I don't care if Erica punches me again. This was stupid.

Josh clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "If it's a yes or no question, that's all I want to hear. Let me repeat the question: Is your name Ben Ripley?"

"Yes." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Wonderful! Do you know why you're here?" Josh smiled.

"Because Erica tricked me and sent me a note saying she was in trouble and I wanted to help her and then you just kidnapped me." I snarled in anger. I was upset how easily I was manipulated.

"Ugh! Ben! I know how you got here! Geez Ben, do I need to be so specific?! This is like talking to a five year old! Erica!" He cried in exasperation. Instead of punching me in the face, she punched me hard in the stomach. I let out a wheeze and since I was tied to a chair, I couldn't double over. I fought to keep the bile down my throat.

"This is maybe the dumbest interrogation I've ever done! Ben, listen closely! Do you know why SPYDER wanted to kidnap you?" Josh was wearing thin.

"Because you're bullies and you hate me?" I guessed.

"Yes we hate you but not the reason I was thinking of. Think about it. What would we need from you, only you?" He was starting to sound like my professors at school, prodding me to get the right answer.

"Um… I don't know." I honestly had no clue. Why would they need me when they had Erica?

"Jesus Ben! Your coding and hacking skills! Look, stop acting stupid. Erica, more force this time." Erica looked like she hated taking orders from Josh, but she had no choice. She approached me once again and with the butt of the gun, she pistol whipped me. I thought I felt pain before. That was worse. It stung like crazy. I cried out and whimpered. Tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't believe Erica would hurt me like this.

I snuck a look at her, and I saw an apologetic look in eyes for a second, and then the tough girl mask was put back on. She again pointed the gun at me.

Erica was getting annoyed as well.

"Comeon Ben. Don't act like this. You're smarter than that. I don't like hurting you, but stop it." Erica's voice was steel.

"Now, Ben, we know that you're getting private training specializing in coding and hacking computer data. What can you tell me about this?" I was confused. Is this what this whole thing is about? I didn't think I was getting special training. Some professor just told me to try this online coding game and I couldn't figure it out so I asked him for help. Nothing major.

"It's nothing but this online computer game that Professor Johnson had me do. You could literally Google it if you wanted to play it."

"Ahhh!!" Josh slammed his hand against the wall, "Shut up with you stupid replies! The worst part is you're not lying. You're really that dumb! Erica, end this. Shoot him in the arm or leg. No more games!" Josh ran his hands through his perfectly combed and gelled hair.

I screamed in fear at his request. Even Erica's eyes widened for a millisecond at his command. Erica won't actually shoot me right? Right? Please be right!

Luckily, she wasn't game on shooting me either, showing some of the old Erica was still there.

"Josh, Ben is a clueless idiot. Let me talk to him for ten minutes to see what he knows or what he's in the dark about. Because this whole thing isn't working." Josh was going to protest, but even he was scared of Erica's stormy glare.

"You know what?! Fine! Deal with this bozo. Geez! Screw you Ripley!" Josh stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Erica watched him leave and when she turned back to me, her gaze softened a little bit. She holstered her gun and looked at me with a pitied expression.

"Ben, I've missed you, but you have no idea what you got yourself into."


	7. Explanation

**Hi Spy School fans!! I AM SO EXCITED! SPY SCHOOL GOES SOUTH COMES OUT TODAY!!!!**

 **I preordered the book a while ago and it should come today!!! YAYYY! Let me know in the comments what you thought of SSGS. I would love to talk books with all of you! Anyway, in this chapter, you see more of Erica's darker side. Enjoy!**

"What do you mean?! What I got myself into? What about you? You betrayed Spy School, the United States and me! All I did was play a video game!" I practically shouted.

Erica's expression hardened and I could tell she was getting fed up with me.

She produced a knife from her boot and for a second, I thought she was going to go psycho on me, so I screamed.

This provoked a sigh from Erica. She came towards me and started cutting away at my bonds.

"You may be a prisoner, but this room is prison enough." She said.

I smiled gratefully. I was about to say something but when she was leaned in close to cut my bonds, she whispered,

"Cameras every corner. Listening devices. I did turn to evil with SPYDER, that's not a lie, but I won't let them hurt you." With that, she cut the last bond.

Erica tucked the knife away and went and leaned against the metal table.

That little whisper shows that even when someone is potentially evil (I haven't fully accepted the fact that she betrayed the US) she still kind of cares for me and my well being, which is encouraging when you're kidnapped and no one knows where you are.

Erica's eyes are standard icy, but without Josh or Murray here, they've softened a bit.

"I know there's a bunch of questions rattling around that tiny head. Ask away. You have two minutes." Erica glared at me.

"Um… okay. Why did you betray the CIA?"

"I knew you were going to ask me that. Like what I said in the alley, shoulda taken the job. The CIA never respected the best spy they've had for a while. I was your freakin' _handler_ to a _noob_ for at least three missions. Not that I blame you for anything. The CIA should have promoted me at some point." Erica said disgusted.

"But they did promote you! That's why you were selected for this one!" I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, too late. At the start, I was going to do my actual mission, gather info on SPYDER, but then Josh showed up and messed it up. He convinced me to join up and he paid me a thousand just for me to consider it. I was already mad at the CIA so…" Erica shrugged.

"Just like that, you're going to kill innocent people with your plans?" I was shocked.

"I just help SPYDER with my intel on the government, academy, people and secrets. I don't plan on doing the killing normally." She quickly added that normally.

"So the note… alley meeting? I was just pansy again?" I was deflated. The whole reason I was accepted into Spy School was as bait and I desperately tried to prove my worth to the academy but mostly to Erica. This shows she was never fooled or impressed.

Erica looked down, "Look, I was never going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. And the note was Josh and his superiors' idea. The alley thing was mostly scripted but I kind of used Cerney's Guide to Manipulating and using Weakness in the Field on you. I kind of used you because I knew you are a sucker for me." My ears turn red at this.

"You used me!" I screamed angrily. Her expression hardened.

"Ben, I'm sorry, but this is business. If you can't handle this, maybe you shouldn't be a spy. But I feel bad for using you. Sorry." I accepted her apology because I've never actually heard her apologize.

"So what's all this have to do with me?" Erica groaned.

"So you really don't know? Jesus. Ben, Alec, remember him? He was the academy's best hacker. He graduated last year so they're looking for new talent. They chose you because of your math skills. That so called 'video game' was actually a test to see if you have what it takes and you passed. Now you and Johnson are working on a piece of code right now, correct?" I nodded, "Yeah well, Ben, the reason SPYDER is so worked up is because that's their code from a computer the CIA stole. Do you know about the capture?" I was confused,

"My capture?" Erica sighed once more.

"God, Ben, do you live under a rock? The whole reason I was sent on this mission is because the director of the CIA, John Tyson, was kidnapped! SPYDER made it known they have him, but no one knows where. That's where I should have come in, but oh well. Anyway, that code you have be deciphering may have info about the kidnapping; we're not sure. So there's two options: you tell us about what you found and how to destroy it or we kill you, Professor Johnson and have someone destroy the computer at Spy School." I was alarmed about my pehapes death but I was more concerned about how Erica was referring to SPYDER as 'we' and 'we're'.

"I thought you said you won't let anyone hurt me!" I asked her, alarmed.

"To my best capabilities. Some stuff is brought upon themselves. Just tell Josh what you know and you'll be fine. I can't always protect you Ben. You've gotta figure that out one day."

I frowned. "This is not the Erica I know. The Erica I know would protect anyone and not cause these catastrophes and the Erica I know would certainly not kill someone because they withdrew information." Her eyes glazed over for a second and I could tell she was thinking of something else. Then she glared daggers at me,

"I am the 'Erica you know'. For example, last year, with the CIA, I tortured a major terrorist leader to death because he wouldn't tell us info and he brought it upon himself."

"Erica! Just listen to yourself. You're justifying why you're doing this awful stuff! You're trying to convince yourself, when you know, deep inside, it's wrong. You know you shouldn't be working with SPYDER." I knew what she was trying to do. I heard Ashley Sparks try to do it.

"Shut up Ben." she said dangerously calmly.

But I wouldn't, "You can't avoid your feelings! Trust your gut Erica!"

"Ben, I'm warning you. Be quite." Her words were threatening and dangerous.

"I just can't believe how you could do this! What would your dad, grandfather or even mom say?" I just wouldn't stop. I should have.

"Ben," Erica's words had venom in them, "I warned you." With that, she surged forward and punched me right in the gut. Hard. Harder than before.

I gagged. "Sorry! Erica, I'm sorry! Please stop!" I begged.

"I warned you." She growled and while I was on the ground doubling over, she kicked me in the ribs, making me cry.

"Stop!" I sobbed, "Please! Stop!" I don't know why but what I said sent her into deep fury. I could see it in her eyes when she was beating me up.

For good measure, as I was sobbing on the ground, she nailed me with an uppercut to the jaw and sent me sailing across the room. I thudded against the wall, making the pain almost unbearable. I felt myself blacking out and I uttered out, "SPYDER made you a monster." Just as black spots filled my vision, I saw Erica. Erica Hale. Not evil SPYDER Erica. Not thug Erica. Not monster Erica. But Erica Hale. The Erica Hale I know and love. She gasped at what she did to me and ran over and called my name, trying to apologize. All I could feel was the pain. So much pain. I blacked out.


	8. Movie Star

**Hey people! My SSGS book still hasn't come! :( So don't spoil It! ;). My friend said it wasn't funny enough to I tried funny and got cringy. (My life) Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Let me know if it was too much.**

I woke very groggy. Groaning, I tried to sit up and felt a sharp pain in my ribs and immediately fell back on the bed. Wait… a bed?

"Woah there. Sit back down. You're not strong enough to get up." Startled, I looked around.

I was in some sort of a makeshift hospital, with about a dozen beds all line up. I had an IV stuck up my arm and was propped up in a bed. Next to me, a young nurse sat watching me.

"Wha… where's my teddy bear?" Uh! I shook my head violently. No one had to know I slept with a teddy bear. My mind wasn't mentally acute right now.

The nurse looked confused. "What?"

I turned red with embarrassment, "Nothing." I said quickly.

She gave me a funny look. "Painkillers." She mumbled under her breath.

"What are my symptoms?" I asked, my mind finally working properly.

"Two bruised ribs and a slightly dislocated jaw. What happened to you?" I didn't know if she was with SPYDER or not, so I played the safe card and just shrugged.

"Where am I?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, I work for SPYDER and I'm a nurse/housekeeper. Whatever keeps Josh happy; he gives out the paychecks." She gave a light laugh. I wasn't expecting an evil organization to hire such a seemingly kind hearted person.

She noticed my confused expression and smiled.

"Yeah, I know they do awful stuff, but I like helping people-good or bad. I was the one who fixed Joshua up and I believe it was you who sent him to that state. Now, I patched you up too!" she gave off this cheerful vibe.

For the first time, I noticed Erica on the other side of the room, leaning against the door frame. She was staring off into space, but glanced over at me. She looked embarrassed and looked away. Seeing her in the room verified that she was acting rash that other day, not entirely herself. Something I said pissed her off. But what? After she noticed I was awake, she left the room without saying anything.

The nurse followed my gaze, "Yep, Erica. She's been coming in and out, not really saying anything. But I could tell she was concerned about your progress. Didn't she turn to SPYDER and lure you in here? Was she the one who beat you up?"

I just nodded.

"Evil, betraying, slicky relationship problems? Yeah I can tell." The nurse was surprisingly comforting and normal.

"What? Me and I Erica…? Um… no. There's nothing going on." My face turned a deeper shade of red and my heart started to race, which isn't good when you're already in the medical bay.

The nurse laughed. Right as she was about to say something, the door saved me from more embarrassment. Unfortunately, it was Josh and Erica.

"Speak of the devil," the nurse said under her breath.

"Wow!" Josh said with clear delight, "You really whooped his ass, Erica! Nice work! I told you he was annoying!" Josh grinned and offered Erica a high five but to my delight, she didn't comply. Embarrassed by her rejection, he stormed over to where I was sitting and said,

"Finally! You're awake! We've been waiting for you for your days! That puts all of us behind schedule." I should probably be apologizing, but I my heart's not really in it.

Josh acknowledges the nurse. "April. Good to see you."

"As you." April the nurse said.

"We need him up and mobile. We're filming in half an hour." Josh barked

April frowned, "He won't be healed enough to be fully mobile for at least another few days." Josh huffed in annoyance.

"I don't care; we're shooting today. This hostage video needs to go out tomorrow. There is no waiting around. Make sure he's camera ready in fifteen minutes." Without Erica saying anything to me, no apology, nothing, they left the room. She has no empathy for me. My heart shattered. The nurse could tell and she gave a sad smile.

Getting me off the bed was painful. To result in minimal damage, April was nice enough to request an office chair for my hostage movie role so I could get to the location. Josh and SPYDER are shooting a video to send to the CIA, FBI and even the President himself. Of course, I had to be in it.

I was supposed to be tied to a chair with the director of the CIA John Tyson tied up next to me, but now my chair was an office chair. Murray's to be exact. (Murray had complained saying 'Why mine? Why not yours?' Josh had easily rejected him saying, 'You should stand more often; you're fatter than a baked potato.' Which effectively shut Murray up.)

I was rolled into the room and next to me sat the director of the CIA. I wanted to make a good impression, but it's hard to when you're rolled in in an office chair. John Tyson however never noticed me. He was just dolling out threats, which I guess he's been doing for a while, running out of ideas, because his last one was, "If you don't release me, my imaginary friends from my childhood will haunt you at night."

Josh and the others in the room were ignoring it.

Of course, Erica was there. She was wearing her standard black outfit and had a gun in her hand, probably at the request of Josh to 'Spice things up for the camera.'

In the back corners in the room, there were two heavily armed guards staring straight ahead.

Meanwhile, Josh was sitting behind a camera making final adjustments while Murray paced in the background, no doubt reviewing his lines, mumbling to himself. Erica tied John Tyson up, probably to much of her disdain because even though someone's evil, he was once the man she respected. She approached me with the bonds and without a word, tied the rope loosely around my torso, careful to avoid my injured ribs. I was fed up she wasn't saying anything about the whole beat-me-up-for-no-reason thing, so I whispered,

"Anything to say to me?" sounding a little sassy.

She barely glanced at me and said, "Sorry." But her heart wasn't in it. I huffed in annoyance but I could tell in her body language she did feel bad.

"Places!" Josh called behind the camera. He looked like a director. If he was wearing a beret and artsy glasses, he would have pulled off the look.

For the final measure, Erica slipped a black hood over me and John's head.

"Action!" Josh called and I heard some shuffling around and Murray starts the intro.

"What's up fam?" He said way too enthusiastically, "Its your boy Murray here! And I am here with some _very_ special guests: Ben Ripley and CIA director John Tyson. Let's give Ben and John a big SPYDER welcome! Make sure to hit that like and subscribe button for all the amazing SPYDER content!" he cried to much of Josh's distain. If I could hear someone rolling their eyes, it would be Erica.

I heard Josh shut the camera off,

"What the heck was that?" He cried angrily.

"Um… I don't know. It slipped out." He glanced around sheepishly.

"Murray, you're banned from watching YouTube." Josh said simply. I heard Murray grumble in the distance.

"I will be doing the intro. Murray, put your gun to the director's head and Erica do the same to Ben. Show those idiots in the CIA we mean business." Josh ordered everyone around.

Next to me, I heard John issue protests, but they were muffled by the bag. The bag on my head was getting kind of annoying as well.

"Action!" called Josh. I felt the cold mussel of the gun rest against my temple.

"Hello everyone," Josh called in cold cheerfulness, "As you know, my name is Joshua Hallal and I am accompanied by Murray Hill and the newest addition to the SPYDER organization, Erica Hale. I speak for my superiors who, unfortunately couldn't be here with us. We wanted to let you know that we have a few people you might be interested in having come back alive. Give a warm welcome to the director of the CIA himself, John Tyson!" Next to me, I heard Murray yank the hood off John. Right as the bag was off, he started addressing the camera,

"Help! I am captured in SPYDER's headquarter in-" He was successfully cut off by Murray shoving a gag in his mouth.

"Wonderful!" Josh called condescendingly, "Can't have out secrets being revealed can I? Next up, we have Ben Ripley." I felt the gun move away and Erica ripped the hood off my head. Without me saying anything, Erica appeared to pull a white cloth out thin air and shoved it in my mouth and tied the gag behind my head.

Josh smiled, "If you want both of them back alive, you need to give us ten million dollars and access to some specific government files we want." At this, John tried to yell through the gag and he thrashed in his chair, trying to indicate not to do follow up on their requests. Murray just whacked John on the head with his gun and shut him up.

"Now," Josh concluded, "You have 48 hours to follow up and we'll be in touch. If not, say bye to your friends." Josh finished the recording with a malicious laugh.

"Cut! Wonderful! Raw talent!" some guy sitting behind the camera said. Josh beamed and Erica just gave him a cold, calculating glare and walked out of the room.

Josh walked over to my office chair and without saying a word, started pushing me away from the room. Then, I fell flat on my face.


	9. Phone call

**OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!! 20th Century Fox is turning Spy School into a MOVIE!!!!! AHHHH!!!! https//2018/10/spy-school-novel-series-acquired-by-20th-century-fox-stuart-gibbs-1202476525/amp/** **JUST WOW! Let me know in the comments who you think the dream cast is! (Of course I would love to be cast as well but very little acting experience )**

Lemme correct you: I wanted to fall. As Josh was pushing me back to the medical bay in my makeshift wheelchair (which was Murray's office chair), I stepped on the office chair's break. Because Josh was pushing me at a pretty fast speed, the sudden stop was jolting. It was like when someone is biking and suddenly janked the break. Josh gave a yelp and the chair suddenly stopped and I flew out of the chair and landed right on my face, because I wanted to look really injured, which I was. The sudden impact with the floor made my ribs groan in pain and I screamed.

My goal of this whole show was to get Joshua's phone. As I was filming the hostage video, I noticed his phone sticking out of his pocket. After the filming was done, I saw him check his phone and because of my uncanny gift of numbers, quickly memorized his sixteen digit passcode and stored it in my brain for later. And five minutes later, I had a plan formulating.

As he was trying to pick me (I was pretending to be incapable of moving my legs even though it was my ribs that were hurting), Josh was swearing and picked me up and threw me in the office chair. What he didn't know was that when he was grabbing me, I grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He didn't notice and kept swearing at me while he was rolling me down the hall.

I stuck the phone in my waistband of my pants and went through the rest of the day paranoid.

I spend the night in the medical bay, and I was alone, but didn't trust SPYDER and around three in the morning, I went to the most secret hiding space in the history of ever: The bathroom.

I didn't know who to call, but in the end I decided to call Zoe.

I wasn't expecting Zoe to answer the phone, given it was three in the morning and an unknown number, but to my surprise, she answered on the third ring.

Cautiously, Zoe answered the phone, "Um... hello?"

I gave a sigh of relief, "Zoe! It's Ben!"

"BEN!" she screamed and I had to resist the urge to yank the phone from my ear.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed, "I'm gonna get caught!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." She quieted down but excitement was in her voice, "I saw the video with you and Josh. And Erica! Oh my god! I thought she disappeared but wow. I knew she was too good to get caught. But I thought she was too good to be evil. I mean, SPYDER? Is she undercover? You can tell me. Oh and how are you Ben? How'd you get captured? How'd you get a phone? No doubt SPYDER took your phone." I love how it took that many questions to ask about me.

"I fell on my face and got Josh's phone. I think Erica is truly dedicated to SPYDER. She beat me up the other day. I've been treated well otherwise." I tired to not let emotion creep into my voice, but it didn't work.

"Aww, Ben." Sympathy rang in her voice, "I'm sorry to hear that. Did you call me to say hi or do you have a plan you want me to follow up on? Where are you by the way?" I glance down and realize currently, I'm on the john. But I'm not sure she wants to hear that.

"You know how I said I was visiting a sick grandma? Well that was a lie. While on a run with Mike, some guy ran into me and gave me a note. It was written by Erica and she said she needed help. Like a sucker, I fell for it. So I made up that grandma story to get out of school. The note said to go to Berigson and Vermont, but Erica knocked me out so I don't know where I am." I've been kicking myself everyday, cursing myself that I was so loyal. If I hadn' trusted her as much as I should, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"I can't believe you! You lied to me! You're defending that lying moron! I've been loyal since day one! And you still are defending that slut! Stop it!" Zoe calmed down, "Ben, I've been trying to warn you. Erica doesn't care about anyone else; she cares about her career and her job. That' it. That's what makes her so dangerous."

Inside, I agreed to this, but I still said, "I know, but Erica is a good person. She can...I don't know. She's just misled right now."

Zoe took an angry tone, "Ben! Stop defending and justifying her behavior. You know it's wrong what she's doing. And I still can't believe you lied to me. Now I know what's it like to be a pawn. I should just ask you what it's like. There's no way she's 'misled.' She smarter than all of us combined. She knows what she's doing."

I frowned because this is the same argument I had with Erica before she beat me up. Now I was being a hypocrite. I was doing what I told Erica not to do.

"Ben," Zoe continued, "You're a pawn. You're a tool being used by both Erica and SPYDER. When can you realize this? Look did you call for something or just to defend your girlfriend?" Zoe said with a frustrated voice. I ignored the jab.

"I turned on location on this phone. Can you track it?" I said simply. I had a small plan formulating in my head.

Grumbling, I heard Zoe walk to her computer and and search it up.

"Oh and by the way," she said with iron in her voice as she looks up the coordinates, "School' been a mess since both of you left. Greg has been tormenting the first years and without Erica to protect them, they're defenseless. In the war game, it was actually somewhat fair. And no one's scared to walk past Erica's former table. Ah! Found It! You're about four hundred miles into Virginia. From Spy School, it takes about six hours to drive. What's the plan?" So I told Zoe about my poorly designed plan. We talked logistics a little while after and finally got off the toilet and back into bed, safely hiding the phone.

But I couldn't sleep. I kept replaying the conversation with Zoe in my head. Was Zoe right? Did Erica never care for me and took me as a pawn? Am I that useless? And most importantly: Was I doing the same thing as Erica? What was Zoe suggesting?


	10. Escape

**Sorry this took so long! I just got Spy School Goes South and it was amazing! (Nothing in the story was effected by the book though). When I read the acknowledgements, I was so sad to read Stuart Gibb's wife has passed away. :( Thoughts out to his family. Anyway, this was a little rushed so if you see any type-o's I would love to know them! I love feedback! Anyway, thanks for your patience and enjoy!**

After my phone call with Zoe, I was paranoid Joshua was going to find out I used his phone. On the way back from the bathroom, I wiped my fingerprints off the phone and I ditched it in a decorative potted plant. I kept pondering what Zoe said to me over the phone. Are Erica and I that different? Sleepiness overtook me and slowly, my eyelids closed.

Tonight was D-Day. During the hostage video, Josh said that the CIA had 48 hours to give him the money, so Zoe and I planned the escape tonight, before the deadline. During the day, I acted like a good prisoner; ate what they gave me, answered their everlasting questions and sat in my hospital bed. The whole day I was pretty much alone, save for April and Josh. The hospital was deserted.

I kept going over the plan in my head. It wasn't an amazing one: at two in the morning I would stack up the pillows from the leftover hospital beds and climb out the window in the medical bay. In theory, Zoe and a few of my friends would be waiting outside with a car and take me back to Spy School. But my plans never go the way I want them to, so we'll see how this goes.

I haven't seen Erica since the hostage video a day ago. I didn't necessarily want to see her, but I did want to talk to her. I wasn't exactly going to approach her, but I might before two am tonight. Why? No clue. I just feel complied to talk to her.

I've been counting down the hours until two am. Finally, it was lights out. I didn't want to fall asleep because I didn't have an alarm to wake me up. But very soon, my eyelids started to close.

I jolted awake, alarmed. Heart rate high, I glanced at the analog clock on the wall of the room and saw it was one fifteen. I breathed a sigh of relief. If I had slept through the night, the whole plan was screwed and put my friends in danger for making them wait.

I exhaled and lay awake for the next half an hour. Who am I kidding? Zoe is right; I need to get over her. She's evil now.

Fifteen minutes before the time, I started collecting the pillows. It was a slow and grueling process. I could only carry about one or two pillows in my hand at a time (there were roughly fourteen I needed to grab) and my ribs hurt like heck. Finally, I collected the necessary pillows and started piling them up underneath the window of the medical bay. Because of my extreme gift with numbers, I could quickly visualize and calculate where I needed to stack them so I wouldn't fall flat on my face (again) and where I needed to step. After creating a makeshift staircase, I cautiously climbed the pillows. Unfortunately, I missed one crucial thing during my calculations. I didn't factor in the fact that pillows compress down once you step on them. The amount of pillows was spot on; if no one stepped on them. Because I was heavier than a feather, I made the pillows press down and I was off by half a foot. I was already balancing oddly, so that extra half a foot was killer. I desperately groped at the windowsill, hoping to get purchase. I was already ten feet in the air and as I reached out, straining, my ribs howled in pain. With a last grunt of effort, I finally grabbed the windowsill. I scrambled up and quickly unlatched the window, careful to not look down. I kicked the pillow staircase down, causing the pillows to heap on the floor.

I finally got the window open and smiled at my success. Then I realized I overlooked an important detail. I got up to the window, but how am I supposed to get down to the ground? I hadn't gone all this way to quit. Plus, I still had to get down somehow. With an exasperated sigh, I jumped.

The few nanoseconds I was in the air, I felt like screaming but I didn't want to get caught. So I sucked up the fright and landed with a thud on the ground. Luckily, I didn't land on my hurt ribs, but landed on my my back. Grunting, I picked myself off the ground and sticking to the shadows, I started head to the rendezvous point.

I picked a spot I could see from a window in the hallway. It was a weak spot in the fence, with a hole under the fence I knew Zoe could climb through. I had quickly oriented myself with it in relation to the hospital and started that way.

Not too soon into my mission, I heard voices. Alarmed, I jumped in a bush, thorns tearing at my legs. I sat quietly, trying to figure out who it was. I couldn't hear anything, but I did see movement. Not to my surprise, I caught a glance at a metallic hook glinting off the moonlight. Joshua. Just my luck. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see them in the night. After I waiting a few seconds (I wanted to wait minutes, but I ran out of patience) I scampered away.

Finally, I crept over to the meeting spot. At first I didn't see anyone, but then I bush moved. Stifling a scream, I jumped. Then I saw green eyes glinting in the bus. Zoe smiled in her disguise and whispered, "Hey Smokescreen."

Relieved, I grinned as well. "Hi Zoe. Thanks for coming for me. Love your disguise."

"Look, I had a camouflage exam coming up so I thought it was an appropriate to dress up and call it 'studying.'"

"I'm here too." Mike voice came from behind the fence.

"Mike's here too?" I asked, surprised, "Who else?"

"Only Chip. He's waiting in the car. Let's get out of here. This whole place gives me goosebumps." the bush told me.

I was preparing to crawl under the fence when we heard voices. Zoe and I froze in fear. We stood stiller than statues.

"What was that?" Zoe's breath tickled my ear.

"Oh shiitake mushrooms." I cursed, "I saw Joshua Hallal earlier when I was coming here. I guess I forgot."

"You forgot?!" Zoe hissed. I shrugged in response.

Two people were rounding the corner. Behind the tree and in it's shadows, I heard Josh's voice.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"What do you need to talk to me about?" It was Erica! She sounded annoyed and impatient. I saw Zoe and Mike's eyes widen. Zoe mouthed _It's true?_ to me and I only nodded in response.

"Look, I wanted to just talk to you, away from all the business talk and work. Just you and I." Josh's voice was surprisingly sweet.

"What's your game, Joshua? What are you trying to do?" Erica's voice was thick with ice and mistrust.

"Nothing, I just want to enjoy this time with you. You know, I've always admired you. Since day one at Spy School. And I think you knew that. Even when you were with those weasels of the CIA. I've always respected you. Now that we're on the same side and working together, I was thinking we could take this friendship to a whole new level." Even in my fear, I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. He probably rehearsed this in the shower. Zoe's eyes glimmered in amusement. _Is he serious?_ she shook her head at Josh's words. Though Erica was evil, she still loved all this girl drama with her.

"Josh, you know relationships get in the way, especially now that we are the bad guys. Look how it screwed up Ben." I stifled at my name being mentioned.

Josh just snorted, "Ben is more loyal to you than a dog to an owner. You know as well as I do that I would throw you to the wolves if it risked the business. But I know you would too. This is not asking to be in a long term relationship. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

Erica paused to consider this, "I know how loyal Ben is to me. It's one of his many fatal flaws. But relationships screw things up; you know this so I don't know why we are having this conversation. But I will say that I have respected you too Josh. When you were the enemy, I was willing to kill you if that's what it took. And I won't do the same mistake Ben did. I won't have you used against me. But I have thought you were good at what you do." My heart officially broke in half. To Erica, this was the most she'll ever admit to her feelings. She was admiring her crush on Josh. I've seen the crush before; I can see it clear as day (or maybe night) right now. I know Zoe was looking at me, but I couldn't tear my ears or eyes away from their conversation.

Josh gave a shockingly soft chuckle, "I knew the feelings were always there. And when you pretended you somewhat liked that little loser Ripley, that was classic! Come'on, will you give me a little kiss? Knowing you, it'll be your first." My heart raced a mile a minute. I was this close to jumping out of my hiding spot and screaming, "SHE KISSED ME ONCE, YOU SLUT!" But every ounce of self restraint I had made me not.

To my pleasant surprise, Erica's voice became like iron again. I don't know if it was at the kissing request, or how Josh brought me up. "Come'on. Let's get out of here. And I'm not kissing you. Drop it or I'll beat you senseless." I heard her stomp away.

Josh scrambled after her. We couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as it faded away. I glanced at Zoe for the first time. She just gave me a sympathetic sad smile. I looked away. I couldn't bear this right now. Not when-. My train of thought was cut off by a sneeze. Furious, I looked around to find the culprit. Mike. Of course. He looked around sheepishly. I just prayed Erica and Josh didn't hear that. I noticed Zoe was too.

Of course, they did. Erica can hear a whisper from fifteen feet way. I heard their voices as they turned around in our direction.

"What was that?" Josh called out and he and Erica pulled out their guns. Alarmed, I looked at Zoe (in a bush costume) and Mike behind the fence. _What should we do?_ I mouthed. As Zoe shook her head, she mouthed _Just stay here. There's a more likely chance we'll get caught if we try to run._ I nodded and stayed perfectly still.

"Darn it!" Josh swore, "I have a meeting in two minutes."

"I'll find who it was." Erica suggested.

"Okay, thanks. If it's enemy, shoot on sight. Sure you'll be alright?" It was surprising to hear Josh voice concern.

I heard a thud as Erica's fist hit Josh right in the nuts. I heard him howl and double over.

"I can handle myself, thanks for asking." She said with complete disdain her voice. Josh just stumbled away.

She quickly cased the area and found nothing. Erica approached the tree, which we were hiding behind. Zoe just mouthed _We're screwed._ I agreed. Gun at the ready, she looked behind the tree.

I'm sure she found an amusing sight. Zoe dressed as a bush, me with complete shock and fear on my face and Mike's face pressed against a fence.

Her eyes widened in surprise for a millisecond and pointed the gun at us. Luckily for us, she hadn't raised the alarm yet.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Erica's even, dangerously calm voice filled the night.

"Rescuing Ben." Mike said from behind the fence. Erica's mouth turned into a slight smirk as she assessed Mike behind the tree.

"How long have you been here?" She hasn't shot us yet, which took me by surprise.

"'Long enough.'" Zoe mocked. Erica has this thing were she can sneak up on just about anyone without them noticing. She's said this to Zoe multiple times, and now it was Zoe's time for payback. I just wish it wasn't when Erica had a gun pointed at her face.

Erica just frowned, "Ben, you have balls to try to escape, I'll give you that. But it's not going to work. I'm shutting this down. Hands in the air."

"Not if I can help it!" With a defiant cry, she leaped up, swinging wildly at Erica. Erica, with one hand, grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Zoe cried out in pain. Mike sighed at Zoe's attempt.

"You're going to fight me?" Erica asked, amused.

"Yeah." As Erica was trying to twist her arm back harder, Zoe kicked back and it her stomach. I didn't drop Erica, but did take her by surprise. Erica grunted and Zoe sent a kick to her face. Erica quickly blocked it and simply punched Zoe in the base of her neck, knocking her out cold. I cast my eyes down.

Erica sighed, "You're lucky I didn't just shoot you all. No one would blame me. But I'm fairly sure SPYDER would love to talk to all of you. Now, you guys going to cause trouble? Are you going to act like big boys or do I need to knock you out as well?"

"Nope!" Cried Mike, raising his arms in surrender, "We'll be good!"

I said nothing as Erica holstered her gun and got out handcuffs and cuffed me, Zoe and Mike. She lead us off, with Zoe the bush over her shoulder. I said nothing the whole way back. This was turning out to be the worst day of my life, and it was only three in the morning.


	11. Is it the end?

**Wow! A week! Seriously?! I'm disappointed in myself. But I do want to let you guys know my grandfather passed a little bit ago, so I'm still recovering. That's why it may have taken a while. This is a very short chapter but the next will be published _very_ soon. I feel an ending coming on.**

Josh smiled evilly. From an outsider's' perspective, Josh looked handsome. Perfectly square jaw, flawless skin, gelled hair and great body. When he wants to be, he's cute, charming and kind. His normal self, however, is evil and mean. Right now, Zoe, Mike and I (on the way out, Mike gave a ridiculous sneeze which was a signal to Chip to get the heck out of there) were tied to chairs (this seems to be becoming a habit with me) and Josh addressed all of us.

We were probably a sight to see. Zoe finally gained conscience and was dressed like a bush. I was scraped up at the knees and Mike was just sitting there with a cocky expression. Erica stood off to the side.

"Ben," he said, a fake smile plastered on his face, "Nice to see you yet again. It's hilarious you're so natïve that you think you could actually escape, especially with the help with these bozos." he motioned to Zoe and Mike.

Mike just smiled cockily, pretending he knew more than Josh, but it was evident he knew nothing at all. Whereas Zoe was shouting profanity at Josh, but mostly Erica.

"How could you, ya little #@%$!!" Zoe insulted. Zoe was still bitter Erica knocked her out and maybe she was a little mad because I was defending her so much. Either way, Zoe wasn't happy. Erica didn't Zoe much of a response. She just turned her standard Erica Ice Stare at Zoe, which infuriated her more.

I, on the other hand, was done. I have given up on multiple things. I had given up on any hope we'd be rescued. I normally rely on Erica for this stuff, but since she's the one who captured me, Zoe and Mike were my last resort. I've also given up the hope that Erica likes me. At the beginning, there were a few actions that showed that maybe she liked me a little bit, but were quickly rejected. Every time I think she likes me, like not shooting me right away, I make myself believe she likes me. I think now I'm just creating false realities and they're stupid. I've given up hope.

Anyway, Josh was chastising Zoe for her language, "Ah, ah ah," Josh sang sarcastically, "Those are not nice words. I suppose I should be thanking you. The CIA has denied the contact we've tried to establish over the past 48 hours, which means they're not ready to agree to our terms. But perhaps two more hostages might sway their decisions. One of you will die tomorrow if our agreements aren't met. At any rate, get some sleep. It might be your last night alive." Josh smiled pleasantly at this, seeming excited one of us would die.

All the SPYDER agents left the room leaving us still tied to the chairs.

"What are we going to do?" Zoe asked desperately.

"Ben will find out what to do. He always knows that to do in these situations." Mike grinned confidently.

I sighed in exhaustion, sad to disappoint him.

"I honestly have no clue. My normal plan is have Erica save me, but now I don't know. Let's just get sleep and figure it out tomorrow."

"Um! HELLO! Didn't you hear Joshua? He said one of us is going to die tomorrow. And your just going to ignore that? Why are you giving up so quickly?!" Zoe cried in aggravation.

I felt deflated, "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, but I'm going to sleep."

Zoe screamed at me more, but I tuned it out. I needed sleep. Eyes closing, I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to someone barging into our cell. Mike and Zoe jolted awake as well.

"The hours are over!" Joshua sneered, "One of you are going to die because of the CIA."

"Wait," Mike said meekly, "Why can't the head of the CIA die first?" Zoe and I sent him horrified looks on how he was trying to save his skin.

"Because, you dolt," Josh answered impatiently, "We are still giving the CIA a chance to give us what we want after the murder and John is going to die last. Ripley is first." I stiffened. I knew that this time, there was a small percent chance I was going to live. Erica normally saves me from these situations, but she's on the killing side.

"What?! Why Ben?" Zoe (still dressed as a bush) asked.

"Ripley has been a pain in my ass even since day one. It will be a relief to have him dead. But if your volunteering to go first…" At that, Zoe sat silently. I know Zoe cared for me, but that love didn't go as far as dying for me. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. And we weren't even in love like that.

More people started filing in the room. In the end, there were a bunch of SPYDER agents, Joshua, Murray, Erica and John Tyson was brought in and we were all in a line, tied to chairs.

Joshua brought in a computer. He positioned in front of us and called the CIA. If my life wasn't about to end, I'd think it was funny that one of the most evil organizations in the world were Skyping to carry out their evil plans. I hope they have high speed Wi-Fi.

They called and on the third ring, the CIA answered.

On the giant screen, I saw Cyrus Hale, still looking devastated at Erica's betrayal, the principal of Spy School (looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there), the vice president of the CIA, two men and a woman I didn't recognize and the head of the FBI himself. They were all staring disdainfully at Josh and the others in the room.

"Oh my!" Joshua smiled maliciously, "I got an audience! I should have cleaned myself up! Wow, I was surprised you'd let your agents and even the head of the CIA die because you won't give us a little money and some documents."

Erica and Murray stood in the back of the room. I couldn't see Erica's face, but Murray's displayed excitement and glee.

The head of the FBI gave Josh a stoney glare, "You know how important these documents are. We can't just hand them out. Even if it means letting some people die." John's face registered shock. He didn't say anything though, because of the heavily armed men behind him.

"Alright then." Josh gave a fake sad expression, "Then this is at your expense." He nodded toward Erica, who approached us with a expressionless face and gun clutched in her hand.

John Tyson started to scream. Apparently, he didn't get the memo that I was to die first. I don't think my brain was registering that I was going to die. It was incomprehensible. My brain was clear. Erica walked toward us, gun raised. John Tyson, however, was acting very childish,

"Alright… you want money? I got money. A million is yours right now if you don't kill me. I know a lot of top secret information that no one else does. I would be better use to you alive then dead! Just please don't kill me!" John was desperately begging.

On the screen, all the people were staring at John's desperate attempt with disgust. Cyrus was just staring at Erica, walking towards me, with disappointment and didn't say anything. Josh gave Erica the signal and just before she walked forward in front of me, a voice made her stop.

"Erica?" a woman said softly. Erica whirled around and stared at the face of her mother on the screen.


	12. Catherine

**Like I said, _very soon_! Like in a hour. Tensions are rising. This is SUPER short but VERY important and had to be its own chapter. 2 in a day! I try to make it up to you for skipping a week.**

Erica turned away from us in shock.

"Mom?" I never heard that much emotion creep into her voice.

Catherine's beautiful face filled the screen. She had a sad expression on her face. I had a suspicion this whole thing was an act on Erica's part, but seeing her mother's face, I knew it wasn't.

"Erica, sweetie, put the gun down. I know the CIA has treated you poorly, I do, but this is not the answer. Stop this and come back. I'm sure spy school would take you back." Catherine Hale's wonderful British accent filled the room.

The principal, too bend on impressing Catherine (it was evident he thought she was hot) cried out, "Yes, of course we'd take you back! Wait… Catherine, you're single now right?" I heard a grunt of pain as he was kicked in the shin by Catherine.

Josh was not smiling anymore. He surged forward and put a gun right against John Tyson's temple, producing a whimper from the head of the CIA.

"Get her off right now or John dies. I don't want to hear or see Catherine anymore!" Josh's voice wavered a little bit. He knew, as much as anyone else, she was the only one Erica might listen to. The same train of thought was on Cyrus's mind as he brought Catherine in on the call.

Erica stood transfixed on the screen. Then she came back to life and waved a hand at Josh to bug off.

"Excuse me?" Erica said with shock and compete hatred, "You think saying that would get me to switch? You're the biggest backstabber of them all! I had an opportunity, even bigger than the one to break SPYDER open and you didn't let me go! You convinced the president himself to not let me on that North Korean mission after the president hand picked me! Because I'm your 'little girl'. Well? How do you like me now, Mommy?! I hate you! Don't even talk to me!" the whole room and the people on the camera were paralyzed in shock. No one, not even me, heard that much emotion and anger come out of Erica. This was Ice Queen. Perfect, emotionless Erica.

Now that explained it! The reason she beat me up a while ago was because she was mad at her mom and I brought her up. It made Erica mad and took it out on me.

Her mom was the most taken aback out of all of us. Anger seeped into her voice, "Erica! You do not speak to me in that way! I pushed for you to go on the mission to take down SPYDER so hard! Which I now realize is a huge mistake. I felt bad about North Korea so I tried to make it up to you by this! You know why you couldn't go on that mission. It was far too dangerous! I don't give a damn if the president selected you. It was a too big of a risk and I couldn't, as your mother, take that big of risk. Okay?! And I'm sorry! But you are acting unacceptable!"

I heard Josh and Murray snicker in the background. They seem to be enjoying the show. For the rest of us, it was awkward. It was like we were listening to something we weren't supposed to hear. Both people on either ends of the phone were quiet. The good thing though was it seemed like Erica forgot about us for a second. I wasn't about to die, yet.

Fury penetrated Erica's features.

"Mom," she said, now dangerously calm, "I am not four anymore. I can take care of myself and I will. And don't give me all your excuses and bull crap. You're starting to sound like Dad. And for that, you get to watch me do this." Erica whirled around to face me, pointed the gun right at me and fired.


	13. Brilliance

**I tried to draw this publish off for a while because I didn't want this journey to end!! :( But I couldn't wait so... This is a short ending but I hope it satisifies your wishes. Enjoy.**

You know how they say when you're about to die, the world flashes in before your eyes? I can tell you first-hand that's what happens. But surprisingly, the memories weren't of spy school. They were of my childhood. I saw me and Mike as first graders pretending to be cowboys on the playground. Of my family vacation to Mount Rushmore. Of my annual family gatherings. A lot of things should have been crossing my mind, but all I could really think about was my family. About how much they'd miss me and how the CIA would cover it all up. What'd they do. I feel bad for my parents. They knew nothing of my spy life and they just lost their son to something they didn't know about. But the most important thing on my mind was this: why wasn't I dead?

I finally opened my eyes and glanced up. I heard a yelp of pain as a saw a bullet speed over my head and hit Joshua right in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Startled cries came from the room and screen; from the SPYDER agents and the CIA agents.

"G-get her!" Josh breathed from the floor. The SPYDER agents surged forward, but Erica was ready for them.

As one agent fired his gun, she jammed her hand into his elbow, throwing his shot wide. The bullet harmlessly bounced off the wall and Erica attacked quickly, wacking his throat and punching him in the temple.

The other two advanced, shooting endlessly at her. She dodged every bullet and swept the feet from under one guard, making him fall and then Erica kicked him in the neck, knocking him out.

Josh was still on the ground, but he started to get up. Erica stole the gun from one of the fallen guards and shot Josh in the non-prosthetic leg making him fall again.

The last guard, face in red, rushed forward, but Erica simply shot him in the knee and he fell to the ground and surrendered.

Murray was taking the whimp's way out and backed against the wall with his gun on the ground and arms up in surrender.

Erica gave a look warning to Murray and came over to where we were sitting, all our faces in shock. But the most surprised was Catherine and John Tyson. She started to untie us while the people on video were encouraging her and thanking her. She was obvious to it all and worked to untie all of us. Then I realized the brilliance of all of this:

Zoe was right. Erica is smarter than all of us combined. Erica went undercover at SPYDER and realized their plan to kidnap John Tyson. Instead of reporting and trying to stop it, she pretended to join the dark side and not only won their trust, but opened doors to their leadership. She went along with their plans and to show she meant business to prove she was loyal to SPYDER, she kidnaped me and even beat me up.

The whole thing, up until the very end, was an act. A brilliant, genius plan. Erica never got respect from the CIA. When she realized they were doing a hostage video on Skype, she had an opportunity to show off. In fact, she could show her undercover and spy skills for John Tyson (director of CIA), vice president of the CIA, the principal, her mom and grandfather, the head of the FBI, two men who were representatives for the president and the woman (who I later realized was a representative for the M16, which is British intelligence).

Erica had an opportunity to show off for everyone and she could finally prove she had the skills and get respect from the CIA. It was a perfect plan. Wow. Erica is really the best spy I know. And I'm so glad she's on my side.

As she was untieing me, I asked, "Erica, was this the whole plan from the start?"

She said nothing, but just smiled.

 **Alright. Let me cry for a second. Ah well, there you go. Let me know what you thought of the ending. Also, I will soon be publishing an interrogation with Erica to clear up any loose ends. It was a fun time, guys!!**


	14. The End :(

**This is the second to last part of this story. I'm writing an exclusive interrogation with Ben only for Wattpad. Fan Fiction doesn't have that one.**

 **This is Erica's interrogation after she returns to the CIA, just to clear some loose ends.**

 _Note: This is an interrogation that was transcribed by Agent James Leroy._

[Smiles] Agent Cash Brown: Miss Erica Hale. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.

[Hale gives icy stare at Brown]

Erica Hale: Is this really necessary? [Handcuffs attached to table jingle.]

Brown: Unfortunately, yes. You were part of an evil organization for a while, even if you were undercover. Although the mission wasn't officially authorized.

Hale: Yes it was. I was told to undercover SPYDER's leadership and stop their unknown plan. I did just that.

[Looks uncomfortable] Brown: Um… yes. But the undercover/joining them wasn't. But, it doesn't matter! We are thrilled you did this amazing thing for your country. We are all in great debt.

[Growls] Hale: Then why am I trapped here like a prisoner?

[Ignores question] Brown: I won't lie to you: This conversation is recorded. But since I told you the truth, I want the truth from you. Sounds fair?

[Irritated] Hale: Stop talking to me like I'm 5. I could whoop your ass if i wanted to. In fact, [Hale shows she picked the handcuff locks and shows free hand] I just freed your handcuffs. But I won't lie to you.

[Uncomfortable] Brown: I will allow you to be uncuffed if you answer my questions truthfully. Now, to start, at what point did you decide to join SPYDER?

Hale: Once I figured out that SPYDER was planning to kidnap John Tyson.

Brown: Did SPYDER know you knew?

Hale: No.

Brown: So when did you switch?

Hale: I wanted to thwart their plans and plus, they threatened to kill me if I didn't join them. So I joined them, with every intention to betray them and defeat their plan.

Brown: So you never had any thought you were going to actually help and join them?

Hale: Correct.

Brown: Did you know about the video call when you 'joined' them?

Hale: I overheard speculation they were doing that.

Brown: So what was your intention after all of this?

Hale: Thwart SPYDER

Brown: Why didn't you do it earlier before the video call?

Hale: I wanted everyone, John and everyone on the call to see me do it.

Brown: Why?

Hale: To start, I didn't want anyone to take the credit. Also, the CIA never gave me respect. I wanted to prove to everyone that I am a skilled spy and can handle dangerous situations. I had a chance to prove to everyone I could defeat SPYDER by myself and didn't want to blow it.

Brown: That makes sense.

Hale: I know. So can I go now?

Brown: Er… not yet.

Hale: Why?

Brown: Why did you beat up Agent Ripley?

Hale: Ben?

Brown: Yes, you know that.

Hale: I won't go as far as to call Ben 'Agent Ripley'

Brown: Whatever. I don't care if it's Ben or Agent Ripley. You're avoiding my question. Why did you beat up Ben?

Hale: I tried to help him at first. To explain why he was captured.

Brown: Yes, I know. But after that, why'd you beat him up?

Hale: Because.

Brown [annoyed: Give me more than one word.

Hale: You weren't clear about that. So that is no fault on my part.

Brown [growls: Answer me.

Hale: He was pissing me off.

Brown: Why?

Hale: He was bringing up suspicions that I was not loyal to SPYDER

Brown: So?

Hale: SPYDER was already suspicious of me. If Ben thought I was good, they'd think I'd been in kudos with him the entire time. So I beat him up to try to convince SPYDER I was more loyal to them than too Ben.

Brown: That makes sense.

Hale: I know. That's why I did it.

Brown: Why did you re-capture Agent Ripley?

Hale: What?

Brown: Agent Ripley was attempting to escape with his friends and you thwarted their escape.

Hale: I wanted them to be there when I thwarted SPYDER.

Brown: Why?

Hale: So I knew he was safe and knew what was going on with SPYDER.

Brown: Why did you send that note to Agent Ripley?

Hale: It was Joshua Hallal's idea.

Brown: What was the intent?

Hale: If all else fails, to capture Ben and ransom him back to the CIA, like a backup plan.

Brown: So you agreed to manipulate Agent Ripley?

Hale: Yes. I also wanted him to have an idea on what was going on with me.

Brown: So you kidnapped him in an alley.

Hale: Yeah. I got this guy to give him a note signed by me to meet him in an alley, surprisingly he agreed, and kidnapped him.

Brown: Did Agent Ripley have any idea what was going on?

Hale [stony expression: When does Ben have any idea what is going on?

Brown: In the end, give me an idea on what happened.

Hale: Joshua started to suspect me when I came to SPYDER's headquarters. He easily figured out who I was (he knew me from spy school) and threatened to kill me if I didn't join him. So I agreed and no one from the CIA knew of this move. I did what Josh told me, and kidnapped Ben and handed him over to SPYDER. Ben had his suspicions about me and I had to prove I was loyal to SPYDER, so I beat him up. When I saw them trying to escape, I would have let them except Joshua was with me. I re-captured them and the next day was the hostage video. During the video, I betrayed SPYDER and freed the hostages, on camera. The rest was the CIA doing damage control.

Brown: Did you know your mother was going to be on the call?

Hale: No. It was a pleasant surprise.

Brown: Did she know about the plan?

Hale [slightly annoyed: You know that I didn't tell anyone.

Brown: So your mother didn't know?

Hale [really annoyed: Yes dumbass. That's what I just said.

Brown: Um… just wanted conformation. Ya, know… on tape.

Hale [icy stare: There you have it. Are we done?

Brown: What did you uncover about SPYDER's leadership?

Hale: I'm not telling you.

Brown [sputters: What? Why? This is the point of the interrogation… I mean nice talk!

Hale: It's recorded right?

Brown [confused: Yes…?

Hale: Anyone could steal the tape. I'm not telling you until I am sure it is unrecorded.

Brown: But the point of this is to figure out what you know. If you don't tell me, I'm failing to do my job.

Hale: That sounds like a you problem. And plus, you know what I know. I know a bit of SPYDER's leadership. I just won't tell you right now.

Brown [pissed: You're really annoying me right now.

Hale: Again, sounds like a you issue.

Brown [angry: Miss Hale, if you do not tell me right now what you know, I am going to be in trouble and take it out on you.

Hale [grinning, amused: Are you threatening me?

Brown [dangerously: Perhaps.

Hale [smiles: That would be a big mistake. You're just a desk jockey. I can tell you don't do any real field work.

Brown [scoffs: Yeah, maybe, but I could beat some teenage girl.

 _Note from Agent Leroy: The professionality of the interrogation was getting derailed._

Hale: So you wanna go?

Brown [grinning cockily: Sure. You and me.

Hale [smiling largely: So, ya know… on tape, you agree to fight me and you won't blame anything that happens on me?

Brown: You should be more worried about yourself. Do you agree to the same terms?

Hale: For sure.

 _Note: At this point, both stand up and strip weapons away and start to fight. It ends with Agent Brown on the floor whimpering in pain. Agent Hale is grinning._

Hale [muttered: That fool thought he could fight me.. Can I get out of here now?

 _Note: Unsure what to do, I walked from behind my one-way-mirror and let Agent Hale out, fearing for my safety if I didn't. This effectively ended the session._

 **There you have it folks! The ending of my first ever Fan Fiction. Please tell me what you thought of my first even FF and if there's anything I didn't get or understand about the world of FF.**

 **I am so glad all of you read and enjoyed the story. Even though this story had a following, I don't want to make this a 42 chapter type of thing and I don't want to focus on a 'following', I want to write it so people can enjoy it.**

 **In better news, I am going to create a new Spy School FF before or after a MCU FF. The new SS FF will be called** **Clash of Spies** **. It is about a new girl at SS who is as good, maybe even better than the great Erica Hale. Erica, obviously, is not happy about her arrival, whereas Ben is thrilled. The new girl isn't only as good as a spy as Erica, she is pretty, smart and even better, friendly. But as always, things are not all what they seem and the plot thickens when Erica is acting weird. Read it to find out what happens.**

 **Alright, I just want to say what an amazing time I've had in this community with this story and I look forward to more! :-) Loved all of you,**

 **~Sojie204 :D**

http/192.168.10.1/basic/wireless.asp?wl_unit=0

t5thomiowa


End file.
